Never Let You Go Again
by lookthroughme
Summary: This story takes place after Santana has moved to New York. Brittany and Santana have not been in contact, until Santana receives a phone call late one night. One-Shot.


_Ring ring….._Santana's head popped up at the sound of her phone going off. Who the hell would be calling her at this hour? Santana lazily reached for her phone that was on the night stand next to her bed and brought it close to her face to see who was calling. She stared at the screen and her eyes widened immediately at the picture that popped up on the screen.

Why was Brittany calling her? Especially at this hour….. Quickly sliding the lock on the phone, I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said trying to sound awake as possible. When there was no answer I tried again, "Brittany? Are you there?" I questioned, wondering why she wasn't answering.

I listened closely and could faintly hear a sniff followed by a sharp intake of breath. She was crying, but why?

"Britt, please talk to me, what's wrong, is everything okay?" I asked slightly panicking. Why wasn't she answering? I sat up in bed and reached out to turn my lamp on.

"Santana," I heard in a slightly shaky voice. She was definitely crying, and I gripped my phone tighter against my ear.

"Britt please, are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"No," she said just above a whisper, but I was able to make it out what she had said. Oh God, did something happen and she was calling me to break the news to me? Did someone die?

"Brittany please, what's wrong?" I asked gripping the sheets on my bed with my free hand. Why wasn't she telling me what was wrong?

"How are you?" I heard Brittany say followed by a sniff. Did she really just ask me how I was? Here I am panicking and she wants to know how I am?

"What?" I asked, slightly confused as to why she was asking that of all things.

"I um… are you settled in? Are you liking New York?" Brittany asked shakily. What in the world? What was going on, Brittany calls me at three in the morning just to ask how I am and if I'm enjoying New York?

"Brittany… yes everything's fine. I'm settled into the apartment, Rachel and Kurt have helped me out a lot and… you know I'm still getting used to hearing a police car or fire truck every five seconds, but I really like it here."

"Oh… that's good," Brittany said. The tone in her voice didn't sound the slightest bit happy.

"Brittany, I know you didn't call me this late to just ask me how I'm doing, what's going on?" I asked, urging her to tell me why she really called me. I heard Brittany inhale and could hear her begin to cry again. Tears came to my eyes because I felt absolutely helpless. I couldn't do anything to help her and it was killing me.

"I… I just… I miss you." She stuttered out. I brought my hand up to rest over my heart and my bottom lip started quivering.

"I miss you too, so much," I said as softly as I could. I closed my eyes and imagined Brittany. She was probably lying in her bed with Lord Tubbington. Anytime I went over to her house, that damn cat would never leave her side. He was like Brittanys shadow, he followed her around wherever she went.

"I hate that you're so far away from me," Brittany said sighing slightly into the phone.

"I do too Britt, but you wanted me to come to New York…" I told her reminding her that she was the one who finally gave me the push to move to New York. If Brittany hadn't told me to come, I would have stayed in Lima. Who knows what I would be doing now if I hadn't have moved to New York….

"No I didn't, I wanted you to stay here and be with me," Brittany said slowly.

"Brittany, you told me to go to New York, you told me that you wanted to still be with Sam and that you weren't going to break up with him," I said. Did she completely forget that conversation we had? She clearly said that she was not going to leave Sam for me.

"I… I lied," Brittany said.

"You what?" I asked not knowing what she was referring to. Did she lie about not wanting me to go to New York? Or did she lie about not wanting to break up with Sam?

"Brittany please, talk to me," I asked after she didn't reply.

"I lied about not wanting to break up with Sam. I knew that if I had told you that I wanted to be with you again you would have stayed in Lima for me, and I couldn't let you do that," Brittany said.

I let all of what she said register into my brain and a million questions flooded my mind. Brittany lied about not wanting to break up with Sam? She wanted to be with me again?

"Brittany what do you mean? God, why did you lie to me? Do you know how awful it felt knowing that you once again chose someone else over me?" I said somewhat angrily at her. How could she do this? We could be together right now and be happy. I would have stayed in Lima and everything would have worked out.

"Santana you were the one who broke up with me remember?" she told me. "Don't make me look like the bad person here when you were the one who ended things between us in the first place." Brittany said slightly raising her voice.

"I know… I'm sorry, I… I just really thought that you would choose me over him, even after everything that happened between us," I said. God, why did I ever break up with her? She is the girl I love more than anyone else, and then I go and break her heart like that. The only sound comings from her end of the phone were heavy shaky breaths.

"Santana, I…I only told you I wasn't breaking up with Sam so you would go to New York. I didn't want you to stay in Lima because of me, I just couldn't let you throw away your dreams because of me. I knew I would be the only reason you'd stay in Lima and I didn't want to take away you dreams of finally moving to New York. I knew if I told you that I wasn't going to break up with Sam, you'd finally move up there," Brittany said.

I was speechless, I couldn't believe what Brittany was telling me. She only told me those things so I would move to New York? So that means that she wanted to be with me again, but didn't want me to stay in Lima just for her. God she knows me so well. That's exactly what I would have done. I would do anything for her.

"Britt, I…" I tried to make out what I wanted to say but there were so many things rushing through my mind that I couldn't form the right words to say.

"I just… I couldn't take it anymore having you think that I chose Sam over you. I would never choose him over you, you're the one I'm in love with, not Sam," Brittany said and I literally felt my heart start racing inside my chest. She was still in love with me, I was so afraid she didn't feel that way after our last conversation when she told me that we were just best friends.

The tears in my eyes finally cascaded down my cheeks. I needed to see her, I wanted to reach out and hold her in my arms and never let go. I wanted to cup her face in my hands and kiss her, make her feel all the love I had for her inside of me.

"I love you," I said shakily trying to control my tears, but they just kept flowing out and onto my cheeks.

"I love you too, so much," Brittany said. I heard some noise in the background and knitted my eyebrows confused. Where was Brittany right now?

"Umm I have to go, I'll call you later okay? I love you," I heard Brittany say. I could hear some shuffling around and was trying to listen to see if I could make out where she was by the background noise.

"Wait, please don't go… Where do you have to go?" I asked curiously. Where would she have to go at this hour?

"I'm sorry I have to go, bye," she said and the call ended.

I frowned and brought the phone away from my ear to look at the screen. The call ended and my phone went back to the home screen. I immediately dialed Brittany's number back, but it went straight to her voicemail.

I sighed and didn't know what to do. Why did she turn off her phone? Was Sam lying next to her and he was waking up?

That thought drove me crazy. No, she wouldn't be sleeping next to him. She told me that she lied and didn't want to be with Sam. For all I know they had broken up, it has been a month since we've seen or talked to each other. I have absolutely no idea what could have happened between them.

I slid back down into my bed and turned my lamp off. I'd call her first thing in the morning, I had to speak with her again. I needed to know what was going on, and hopefully get some answers.

I forced my eyes closed and prayed for morning to come so I could talk to Brittany again.

/

I could faintly hear voices coming from the room just outside my door. Why in the world were Rachel and Kurt up at this hour, especially on a Saturday? They've never been up this early, I mean I've only been living with them for about a month, but I never heard a sound from either of them until after 8:30 or 9 on the weekend. I opened one eye and read the time on the digital clock next to my bed. 6:02 was displayed in big red numbers.

I could hear steps coming closer to my room and I turned around quickly to the other side of my bed to pretend I was asleep. I really did not feel like talking to either one of them right now. I can only take so much talking in one day from these two, and I did not feel up to starting a conversation right now with either one of them.

I remember distinctly a couple of days after I had moved in here, Rachel coming into my room sometime later in the morning. She had made her presence known but poking me in the shoulder trying to wake me up. I turned around frowning and there she was with a brush in her hand looking down at her feet nervously. I asked her what the hell she was doing in my room, that I needed to get my sleep on.

She had the nerve to ask me if she could sing this stupid song she was working on for school. I looked at her like she was on crack and just went back to sleeping, silently telling her to get out. Not a couple seconds later I heard her start to sing…. very loudly. I had jumped at the sound and looked up and there Rachel was singing her life out into a stupid hair brush. I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at her as hard as I could. She hadn't seen it coming as her eyes were shut tightly while she sang.

I watched the wind get knocked out of her and the brush fly out of her hand. I chuckled and dropped my head back down to resume sleeping. Let's just say she hasn't come to sing to me in the morning since.

My door creaked open and somebody walked in. I stayed quiet, trying not to make any sudden movements so they would take the hint and leave me the hell alone. I heard their feet shuffle closer to my bed and gently sit down.

What the hell?

I could feel them lie down next to me, and I couldn't help but feel strange. Why in the world would Kurt or Rachel lie down in bed with me? That's just a little weird and very uncomfortable.

I still didn't know who was lying next to me, but when I felt there hand drape over my stomach spooning me from behind, I couldn't take it anymore. I turned around ready to tell them off, but gasped when my eyes took in who was lying next to me. It wasn't Kurt or Rachel. It was Brittany. My Brittany.

I immediately turned around so I was fully facing her and brought my hand up to rest on her cheek.

"What…How… What are you doing here?" I stuttered out, still in shock that she was here in my bed lying next to me.

"I wanted to see you," she whispered pulling me closer to her by my waist. She wrapped her arm around me and I did the same pulling her closer to me. Our foreheads rested against each other and our noses touched ever so softly.

"I can't believe you're here," I smiled at her, gently stroking my hand back and forth that was resting on her back.

"I couldn't take it anymore, I had to come see you," she said looking me straight in the eyes. She pulled me closer to her, gently putting her hand on my leg signaling me to lift it and rest over hers. This is how we usually lay in bed together. We would face each other, our arms wrapped around each other, and my leg would gently be resting over hers. This was absolutely my favorite position to lie in. Sure I liked Brittany spooning me from behind, but when we were in this position I could see her beautiful face, and nothing was better than looking into her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I had to go so suddenly last night, the plane was boarding and I had to turn off my cell phone once I got on the plane," Brittany said softly as she rubbed her hand up and down my back soothingly. That's why her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Don't apologize Brittany please, you're here now, that's all that matters,' I said reaching my hand up to run across the skin of her cheek.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds until Brittany leaned forward and connected our lips. My eyes fell shut and we just stayed there, our lips connected, but not moving.

"Wait," I said slightly pulling back to look at her.

"What…is there something wrong?Oh my God are you seeing someone else? I'm sorry I didn't even think about that," Brittany trailed off and scooted away from me sitting up on the bed.

"What? No, no I'm not seeing anyone," I told her quickly stopping her from getting up from the bed. I gently pulled her back by her hand and held onto it not letting her leave.

"Oh," was all she said. She let out a breath and looked up at me.

"Are you still with Sam?" I asked hesitantly. If she said yes, then I had no idea what I was going to do.

"No San, we broke up like the day after Mr. Schue's wedding." Brittany said. A smile came across my face.

"I'd tell you I'm sorry but I'm really not Britt. I'm glad you finally broke up with him, he wasn't good enough for you," I told her crawling across the bed until I was seated in front of her. She just sat there and stared back at me, waiting for me to say something else.

"Um, does that mean that…. I mean did you come here to say you want to be with me again?" I asked grabbing her other hand in my own. I gently squeezed both her hands in my own and prayed that she said yes.

"Yes Santana, but only if you promise me something," she said.

"What?" I asked. What would she want me to promise her?

"You have to promise me that…that you won't break my heart again. When you broke up with me, I…It literally felt like you ripped out my heart and stomped all over it. It hurt when you told me that breaking up was the mature thing to do. It felt like…like you didn't love me enough to fight for me, for us."

Tears welled up in my eyes as she explained how she felt, and I felt like the worst person in the world. I never meant to make Brittany feel like that, I just.. . I was scared. I moved forward and cupped her face in my hands.

"Baby, look at me. Please," I asked pleading with her to look up from the bed towards me. Her eyes rose and looked at me and I could see tears in her eyes ready to spill over.

"I promise to never hurt you like that again, I swear," I said as I moved forward slightly kissing her tears away that were falling down her cheeks. I leaned back and looked at her waiting for her to say something.

"Pinky promise?" she asked unclasping one of her hands and holding her pinky out to me.

I smiled and wrapped my pinky around her own, " I pinky promise."

A smile spread across Brittany's face and that was it. I had to kiss her, so I leaned forward and captured her lips with my own. She brought her arms up and circled them around my neck pulling me into her. I leaned into her and gently pushed her back so we could lie down. Brittany ran her hands up and under my shirt making my whole body shiver. It had been so long since I had felt her touch like this, and I don't know how I lasted as long as I did without being with her like this.

I slowly sat up bringing both my legs on either side of her waist, straddling her. I crossed my arms and reached for the hem of my t-shirt and pulled it up and off of me, leaving me completely nude from the waist up.

Brittany's hands immediately rose and cupped both my breasts and I couldn't help but let out a breathy moan.

I placed my hands on top of hers that were massaging my breasts, and tilted my head back in pleasure. I leaned forward and brought our lips together once again, capturing her top lip with my own. I opened my mouth against hers and our kiss deepened as our tongues met in the middle. Brittany moaned and squeezed my breasts. I needed to feel her and gently lifted myself up again so I could take her shirt off.

I reached for her arms and gently pulled her up so that I could slide her shirt off her body. I reached for the hem of it and slowly brought it up and over her head leaving her in just a bra. I reached behind her and unclasped it quickly, throwing it to the side onto floor.

I pushed her back down softly and lowered myself so that my mouth was hovering over her left breast. She watched me intently as I lowered my mouth and sucked her breast into my mouth fully. She arched up into me and I immediately started licking and sucking, while my other hand massaged her other breast.

The moans that were coming from Brittany were driving me crazy, and it only spurred me on to please her even more. I nipped and sucked at her breasts until I felt Brittany run her hands through my hair urging me up towards her lips. I trailed soft kisses up her neck until I got to her lips and captured them with my own.

"Mhm, I missed this so much," I murmured against her lips. Brittany ran her hands up and down my back, and I moaned as our tongues moved against each other. I felt Brittany trying to roll us over but I immediately grasped her arms and pushed them back down on to the bed. I gently shook my head back and forth, signaling to her that I wanted to be on top. She tried again to roll us over and I struggled to keep her on her back, but she was so much stronger than me. She rolled us over and I let out a slight yelp at the force of it.

"Britt…" I started to say, trying to turn us back over. I wanted to be in control and show her just how much I missed her.

"Shhh, stop," she said grabbing both my arms and raising them above my head. She lowered her head and sucked my top lip into her mouth causing me to whimper into her mouth. I melted into her kiss and struggled against her grip on my arms, I needed to touch her, I needed to feel her.

"Please….let me touch you," I breathed out against her lips. She released my arms a second later and I brought my hands down to her ass and pushed her forward, rubbing myself against her. She trailed her kisses down my neck until she reached the top of my shorts. She sat up and brought her hands up towards them and tugged them down my legs. She scooted down the bed and her face hovered just above my waist.

My stomach moved up and down at a rapid pace, because I knew what she wanted. She wanted exactly what I wanted to do to her, and the anticipation of her doing it to me caused me to breathe even heavier. Her lips slowly moved down and met the skin just under my belly button. I let out a strangled moan and started rocking my hips up and down.

She brought both her hands up and rested them on my thighs, pushing me down into the mattress. She trailed her kisses down until she reached just above my sex. I waited to finally feel what I had been missing all these months, but it never came. She brought my leg up and sloppily kissed up and down my thigh, making sure not to touch me where I really wanted.

"Britt, baby please," I moaned out moving my head back and forth against the pillow. I didn't know how much longer I could take this teasing. Brittany was always like this when we made love, she teased me endlessly until I couldn't take it anymore.

She looked up at me as her tongue slid up the inside of my thigh slowly.

"Uhhh," I had to look away because I was so turned on, I could come any second if I kept looking at her and I did not want that to happen so soon. "Brittany please… I can't… take it anymore," I said reaching down and running my hands through her soft blonde hair.

She all of a sudden dropped my leg, and moved forward kissing my sex forcefully. My hips jutted off the bed, and I felt Brittany push me back down, wrapping her arms around both my thighs. My eyes rolled to the back of my head with the amount of pleasure I was feeling. Brittany stuck her tongue out and ran it up and down my folds, licking up my wetness. My hands pushed her head further towards me and I could feel my orgasm coming. I tried to fight it as much as possible, but I couldn't. Brittany had only been licking me for less than a minute or a two, and I was already about to explode.

"Britt mhmm, I'm…" I started to say but I couldn't seem to form the words. I think Brittany understood because she latched her mouth onto my clit, sucking and running her tongue against it at a rapid pace. My legs started to shake and I knew I was seconds away from coming. My breaths came out shakily and my orgasm took over my body at full force. I moaned out loudly, my hips lifting off the bed, and Brittany only sucked and licked at my clit harder.

"Britt, please…" I said trying to pull her back up, she was still sucking at my clit and I couldn't take it anymore. She finally pulled back and looked up at me, a smile coming across her face.

"Come here, come up here," I said desperately wanting to kiss her. She leaned down and pressed one more light kiss against my folds, causing me to shiver. She slowly made her way up my body and gently laid herself on top of me.

I closed my eyes and brought our lips together for a sloppy kiss. I was so relaxed and could barely lift my arms to wrap around her neck. Brittany's kisses started to slow down and she gave me one final peck and then pulled back. My eyes were still closed and after a few seconds I finally opened them to find her staring down at me. She was so beautiful, I brought my hand up and gently moved a few strands of hair that were hanging in her face, and tucked them behind her ear.

"Go to sleep Santana," she said sliding off of me and laying down next to me. She tugged at my waist and rolled me over so that I was lying on her body fully, my head nestled into her neck.

"No, I'm not tired," I said barely able to open my eyes, "Just give me a second."

Brittany chuckled slightly and said, "Santana, go to sleep, we have the rest of our lives to make love to each other," she said stroking my hair and placing a kiss on top of my head.

"Are you sure?" I mumbled against her neck. The rest of our lives huh? I liked the sound of that, and a smile stretched across my face.

"Yes baby, go to sleep," Brittany said as she reached out and brought the covers up and over our bodies.

I lifted my head slightly and brought my lips towards her cheek giving her a warm peck. "I love you," I said, then resumed my previous position, nestling my head into the crook of her neck.

"I love you too," Brittany said softly.

/

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but when I woke up, I was still laying on top of Brittany. I slowly lifted my head to see if Brittany was awake, but she wasn't. She was just lying there with her eyes closed, breathing in and out. I brought my hand up towards her cheek and gently stroked it, being careful not to wake her up.

Tears came to my eye because I couldn't believe that I finally had Brittany back in my arms. Being in her arms felt like home, and I knew that I would never let her go again. She was my best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life, and most importantly she was the person I wanted to be with forever. I wanted to wake up in her arms every morning, and fall asleep in them when we went to bed each night.

I carefully leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. I slowly laid my head back down on her and hugged her tighter against me.

I breathed in deeply and smiled. I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow or ten years from now, but I knew one thing. I knew that as long as I was breathing here on this Earth, I would never stop loving Brittany. She's been there in the past, she's here with me now in the present, and I can only smile as to think of what the future holds for us.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd really like to know what you think.


End file.
